


Birthday Cake

by bxbyprxncxss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ass play ??? I guess, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dom/sub, Kyungsoo eats jongins ass, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Spanking, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyprxncxss/pseuds/bxbyprxncxss
Summary: This was suppose to be up yesterday but I didn't have no service so. I don't know if this matters but Jongin is wearing a crop sweater and high waisted shorts.





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be up yesterday but I didn't have no service so. I don't know if this matters but Jongin is wearing a crop sweater and high waisted shorts.

Kyungsoo's eyes adverted from his empty glass on the bar counter to the dance floor, looking for his significant other. The elder wasn't too big on social events, but it was Jongin's birthday, so he decided to sacrifice. It was worth it as they both didn't get out much and if they did it was usually some upscale restaurant or boujee party with Kyungsoo's fake coworkers.

Finally Kyungsoo's lingering eyes were able to find the taller boy swaying his hips- something he was definitely good at- to some vogue music. They were there for a while and Kyungsoo decided it was time to leave, even though they were celebrating Jongin's 26, he still had a curfew and Kyungsoo had work the next day.

Jongin looked up meeting Kyungsoo's doe-like eyes from a few feet away with a small smile forming on his lips, but before the smaller man could make his way to him, more people began to flood the dance floor making him loose track of Jongin.

Kyungsoo sighs, pushing up his glasses, keeping his cool. He searches for Jongin again in the sea of bodies presses against bodies like a dance orgy. A gross analogy, but pretty accurate to Kyungsoo's mind. He eventually found the dark haired against a fairly tall male, obviously out of his mind to even think to be so close to Jongin. Kyungsoo makes no hesitation to pull Jongin away from the drunk, avoiding confrontation because Kyungsoo really didn't want to be in the papers the next day.

"Jongin we're leaving." Kyungsoo says in eagerness, but soon after feels his wrist get pulled from his grip.

"No! I don't wanna go home." Jongin stubbornly says.

"I don't think you want to argue with me right now Jongin." Kyungsoo says through gritted teeth, dragging Jongin out the club by the wrist, ignoring Jongin's small tantrum.

Once they get to the car, Kyungsoo helps put on Jongin's seatbelt, arms crossed, obviously upset. Kyungsoo would be ignorant to not notice, the younger didn't even say thank you like he usually does. The elder didn't want to acknowledge his brat like behavior.

"Can't we just stay a little longer?" Jongin whines giving the driver a pathetic pout. Kyungsoo only silently starts the car, giving  
him a side glare in response.

After much silence, Jongin breaks it. "His name is Chanyeol and he was nice ya know... at least he would dance with me." The boy remarks twiddling his fingers.

Kyungsoo's grip tightens on the steering wheel, blood pressure rising a bit.

"There's a fine line between dancing and dry humping, Jongin." Kyungsoo breathes out.

"You're just a meanie!" Jongin hmphs turning his head to face the window, staring at the brightly lit city.

"I could be meaner." Kyungsoo says, voice dropping a few octaves lower, Jongin shifts a little acting as though it didn't bother him, "You know that right, baby?" Kyungsoo's hands finding their way to Jongin's exposed thigh. 

"Hm, answer me sweetie." Kyungsoo pushes on trailing his hand higher.

Jongin whimpers letting out a small 'yes'. 

"What was that?" Kyungsoo asks squeezing his upper thigh rather roughly, leaving tiny indents.

"Yes daddy." Jongin exhales.

"Good boy." Kyungsoo smirks, removing his hand from the younger. "I hope you know you're getting punished for your behaviour."

Jongin straightens up and becomes quiet for the rest of the car ride. If there was anything about Kyungsoo he never lied, so if he said Jongin was getting punished later, that's exactly what he was going to recieve. 

It wasn't too long before Jongin was stripped naked, face down ass up, barely able to support himself. Kyungsoo on the other hand was the complete opposite, eyes scanning the vulnerable boy, fully clothed, belt in hand.

Jongin had his fun, it was now time for Kyungsoo to have his.

Jongin shivered feeling the leather belt drag on his legs up to his rear. Jongin wiggled his butt in the air losing his patience. The dom chuckled darkly at the enthusiasm. 

"Be patient baby." Kyungsoo warns, lightly tapping his bottom. Jongin lets out a pathetic whine, but ends up staying still as told. Without warning Kyungsoo sends a hard smack to his butt eliciting a yelp to escape his lips.

"What are you suppose to say?" Kyungsoo grimaced, roughly running his fingers through Jongin's hair, pulling his head back.

"T-Thank you daddy." Jongin stutters with tearful eyes. Kyungsoo plants a rough kiss on his lips before landing another strike on his bottom. Jongin lets out a cry, then Kyungsoo give him another smack, then another until Jongin has tears flowing from his eyes and his bronze skin is kissed in blue-redish splotches.

"So pretty." Kyungsoo coos admiring his work. Jongin flinches at the soft touches on his now abused behind.

"Do you want your treat sweetheart?" Kyungsoo asks, tossing the belt to the side, which Jongin nods frantically. 

"On your knees." A simple command that Jongin immediately obeys. Kyungsoo quickly undoes his slacks, stroking himself a few times while Jongin watches, drooling, not daring to touch him without permission. 

"Go ahead baby." Kyungsoo groans out. Once he gets the ok, Jongin waste no time putting Kyungsoo's cock in his mouth. Jongin moans making Kyungsoo groan tilting his head back in ecstasy, lightly tugging on the back of Jongin's hair.

Jongin pushes his length in deeper into his mouth causing Kyungsoo to moan. A series of praises flow through Kyungsoo's lips once he takes control of Jongin's hair, fucking his mouth. Jongin chokes a bit but is able to handle it, wanting to be a good boy for his daddy. 

Jongin tries to catch his breath when Kyungsoo pulls out. 

"Lie on the bed." Kyungsoo commands. 

Jongin gets in position, back against the softness of the bed, Kyungsoo leaves a chain of open mouth kisses on his bruised bottom, running his tongue along the colorful marks, thanks to the leather accessory. 

"Spread your legs, I'm going to eat you out." Kyungsoo says, voice a few octaves lower than normal.

Jongin blushes at his bluntness but nevertheless complies. Kyungsoo usually only did the favor on special occasions, but Kyungsoo would never admit he loved it. Especially doing it for Jongin. Kyungsoo gets on his knees and coats his thumb in saliva, rimming Jongin's entrance in slow circles.

Jongin grinds onto Kyungsoo for something more, which he takes that as a signal to remove his hand. Before Jongin could speak Kyungsoo licks the cleft of his rear thrusting the muscle in and out his ass at a fast pace. Jongin's abandoned member leaks onto the bed sheets, doing his best of not touching himself. His legs begin to give in first almost collapsing, but Kyungsoo catches him, holding his hips up with a firm grip.

"Daddy I-" Jongin can't even speak when Kyungsoo adds two fingers in curling his fingers making Jongin scream. Kyungsoo moans, sending vibrations through his body.

"I'm gonna c-cum-"  Jongin warns, being disappointed soon after, when Kyungsoo abruptly stops. Jongin squirmes, gripping the sheets in an attempt to get Kyungsoo to do something. 

A strike comes down to Jongin's thigh when Kyungsoo makes his way back to his needy boyfriend, a small bottle of strawberry flavored lube in hand (picked by Jongin himself). 

"You're such a needy boy aren't you?" Kyungsoo asks more to himself, but still receives a 'yes daddy' from the younger. The dominant pulls up Jongin by the hair, pushing him down on the bed.

"What does my little boy need, hm?" Jongin looks up at him with glossy eyes.

"I need you." Jongin says, voice barely recognizable in its high pitched and wrecked state. Kyungsoo's hands wrap around his boyfriend's weeping cock making Jongin cry out, thrusting his hips up into Kyungsoo's hands. 

"That's not specific sweetie." Kyungsoo teases leaving kisses along his happy trail down to his prominent erection. Kyungsoo licks up his shaft and swirls his tongue around the tip cleaning up the precum. 

"Look at me Jongin." Kyungsoo tells, creating eye contact between the two. Jongin was more lengthy than Kyungsoo but he took as much of him as he could. Jongin hisses trying to move his pinned downed hips. Kyungsoo pulls off to go back to licking the tip of his cock.

"Daddy, can I please cum?" Jongin pleads. Kyungsoo hums, replacing his mouth with his hand rubbing his thumb over Jongin's slit causing Jongin to jerk his hips. Jongin feels like he's going to cry from all the teasing and wait. 

"You haven't even apologized for what you've done." Kyungsoo mockingly pouts.

"Please. I'm sorry." Jongin cries

"For?" 

Jongin lets a drawn out sigh. "I'm sorry for being bad and calling you mean. Please I'm sorry." 

Kyungsoo smirks and stops teasing the pitiful boy. "I suppose." Kyungsoo then moves to sit on the bed, shirt removed, back against the headboard motioning Jongin to 'come here'. Of course Jongin responds doing exactly what he tell him.

Kyungsoo lubes up his fingers, pulling Jongin into a sloppy kiss, Jongin doesn't even try to dominate the kiss, letting Kyungsoo continue what he started.

"Come sit on daddy's lap." Kyungsoo commands. Jongin tries to find a comfortable position with Kyungsoo's wandering hand finding his already wet entrance. Without hesitation he puts in two fingers and a few seconds later a third. Kyungsoo pulls Jongin into another kiss swallowing his whines and moans. 

His fingers soon leave to be replaced with his cock, stretching him out far more than his fingers could, making Jongin break the kiss to let out a pitiful moan.

With Kyungsoo's hands on both sides of his waist he's able to control the pace, deep and slow. 

"Faster please." Jongin begs. Kyungsoo obliges also sick of the teasing, Jongin's moans filling the room with Kyungsoo's title name and Kyungsoo whispering dirty nothings into his ear leaving kisses around the area down to his neck.

Kyungsoo shifts his hips slightly that makes Jongin scream.

"Does that feel good?" Kyungsoo whispers breathlessly. 

"Oh god yes. It feels so good." Jongin admits kissing Kyungsoo's soft swollen lips.

"Are you gonna cum baby?" Kyungsoo grip tightens on Jongin's waist, definitely going to leave bruises.

"Yes, can I please?" Jongin pleads.

"Yes sweetheart. Touch yourself. Let everyone know who fucks you so well." Kyungsoo whispers into the crook of Jongin's neck. Kyungsoo was close too, his dirty talk became more filthy and swears fell from his lips.

Jongin cums fast, onto himself and Kyungsoo, a few more thrust and he also cums in Jongin making them moan simultaneously.

The two sit there for a little while before Kyungsoo pulls out, Kyungsoo's 'mark' leaking out of Jongin, a low whimper escaping the younger's lips.

Jongin shivers when Kyungsoo leaves for a while, he begins to tear up at the lost of feeling and Kyungsoo leaving him. It was a while since Jongin's been handled in such an extreme way. 

"I'm sorry sweetie." Kyungsoo comes back in a rush, now clothed, carrying Jongin into the bathroom. Jongin flinches slightly, but soon calms down hearing Kyungsoo's soft humming.

Kyungsoo mumbles a small 'sorry' when he sits his love into the hot, bubbly water. 

They sit in silence for a while, Kyungsoo cleaning him up.

"I deserved it." Jongin mumbles, looking disappointed in himself.

"Yes you did, but i love you...so much." Kyungsoo said giving him a peck in the forehead. Jongin's heart fluttered a little bit at his words. 

"I love you too." Jongin smiles making Kyungsoo melt into a pile of mush, his lips curling into a shy smile.

"Now let's get you out of here." Kyungsoo says draining the tub of bubbles.

Kyungsoo helps Jongin put on his bear print pajamas and a cute bear ear headband. They watch Pororo until Jongin falls asleep in Kyungsoo's arms. Kyungsoo ends up calling off work the next day too.

**Author's Note:**

> The aftercare part made me so SOFT BYE


End file.
